


Bruises and Bitemarks

by Up_In_Flames



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_In_Flames/pseuds/Up_In_Flames
Summary: Roxas thinks the only way to get answers is to leave. But Axel will do anything to bring him back.Just my take on how Roxas' final day in twilight town should have ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters therein. Which is made obvious by the fact that I am in fact writing fan fiction. Inspiration for this fic loosely derived from Good with Grenades' "Bruises and Bitemarks".

The dark clouds shrouded all light from filtering down into the world that never was. The endless rain of the world not easing for a second as Roxas made his way down the darkened streets. Only the harsh glow of neon lights present to light his path on his search for answers.  
“Your mind’s made up?” Roxas paused and turned to the familiar voice only to find Axel leaning against the side of one of the buildings. His lanky figure stretched languidly against a door frame. His arms crossed over his chest as his cat-like eyes dragged themselves up and down Roxas’ lithe frame.

Roxas turned away from his friend,  
“Why did the key blade choose me? I have to know.” The small blonde tensed as he heard movement from behind him, thinking Axel would grab him.  
“You can’t turn on the Organisation!” Axel removed himself from the wall, dropping his arms in exasperation.   
“You get on their bad side and they’ll destroy you!” Roxas smiled to himself, his back still to his friend.  
“No one would miss me.” He replied, an air of arrogant confidence in his voice as he began walking away from his red-headed friend.

Axel dropped his head in resignation,  
“That’s not true! I would..” The anguish could be heard in his voice loud and clear as he watched his blonde walk away from him. Further into the world that never was and further away from Axel himself.

This scene played itself over and over in Axel’s mind as he lay on the starch white sheets of his room. He had gone to see Roxas in that virtual world they were hiding him in. But he couldn’t even remember who he was. He couldn’t decide if he was pissed off that DiZ wiped Roxas’ memories or hurt that Roxas could forget about him so easily. The red head sighed as he turned over to look out of his window at the looming figure of kingdom hearts. Memories of Roxas being in this same room with him flooding his thoughts. Sighs in the dark, giggles into the early morning. Silencing each other so as to not wake Saix next door.  
“I can’t leave him there..” Axel mutters to himself, knowing that there’s only so many times he go to twilight town without any of the other members following him. This time will have to be the last. But this time, he’s bringing Roxas back.

Roxas walks through the door of the control room into an open, empty room. At least it looked empty at first. On the other side of the room is a familiar figure. Lanky body, spiky red hair, piercing cat-like eyes,  
“Axel..” Roxas feels the man’s name fall from his lips as if on instinct, still not fully knowing who he is whilst at the same time feeling a connection to the man.  
“You really do remember me this time.” Axel says as he walks towards Roxas, his hands coming to rest at his sides as two swirls of smoke wrap themselves around his hands, turning into wicked sharped wheeled blades, “I’m so flattered!”.  
Roxas backs away, bringing his arms behind himself, Oathkeeper and Oblivion springing to life in his hands as if knowing that they were needed.

“But you’re too late!” The red head screams angrily as he brings his chakrams above his head, a ring of fire encircling the two of them. Roxas rolls out of the way as Axel leaps towards him, his weapons coming down hard, embedding themselves into the stone floor from the force of the blow.   
Roxas continues to manoeuvre around the red-head before him, defending himself from the stronger man. Every time their blades connect Roxas is overwhelmed with memories. Whispered words, forgotten thoughts, maybe even feelings. The blonde boy tries to quell these memories in an attempt to stay focused. He lashes out at Axel, knocking the man’s Chakrams out of his hands and to the side. Pinning him to the stone floor with Oathkeeper as he brings Oblivion to his pale throat.

The red head just looks up at Roxas the whole time, not moving to retrieve his weapons or even to defend himself. He looks resigned.   
“You’re minds made up?”  
“They’ll destroy you.”  
“I would..”  
The words ring through the blonde’s head and he pulls himself away from the red head, “Axel..” he whispers. Everything coming back to him now. The World that Never Was, the castle they all lived in together. Playing pranks on Saix with Demyx, Axel’s hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet. Axel. His warmth, his laugh, his presence. The key blades vanish in a flash of light and at the same time the ring of fire slowly begins to dissipate. 

Axel brings one hand up to cup Roxas’ face, wiping away a tear that the blonde boy had not even notice was rolling down his cheek. Roxas gasps as he feels the man’s strong lips press against his, opening his mouth enough to allow Axel access as he sweeps his tongue around the blonde’s swirling and sucking all the while. How could he have forgotten this? Forgotten him? The blonde moans as Axel flips them, pushing Roxas onto his back.   
“You’re not getting away so easily this time Roxas.” Axel says, his eyes darkened in arousal as he raises one hand to once again raise the fire barrier around them. Roxas looks at him bewildered as the older man begins pushing his jacket from his shoulders. Roxas complies and shrugs himself out of the article of clothing, allowing pale fingers to tug at the zipper of his black vest as that two falls to the floor. Axel pushes him down none to gently and begins making his way down Roxas’ neck, sucking and biting at the flesh beneath his lips. Leaving small blooming bruises. Roxas gasps and moans all the while, encouragingg the red head to continue his assault on the blonde’s body. He bites at the blonde boy’s hip as he unzips his pants, Roxas moaning and bucking his hips towards Axel. The red head smirks, removing the younger’s pants before shedding his own clothes.

“Axel!” Roxas calls out as Axel takes his throbbing erection into his mouth, bringing three fingers up to the blonde’s mouth. Roxas takes the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them as he moans under the red head’s touch. Axel breaks away from his blonde, receiving a groan of disapproval in response. He smiles down at the blonde as he slowly inserts a finger inside of him, the boy squirming at the feeling as Axel adds a second, stretching him out for what’s to come. Axel lowers his head to the blonde’s mouth, nipping at his lips and kissing him deeply so as to distract him from the discomfort. He makes his way back down the blonde’s chest, biting and leaving bruises as he goes. The blonde continues moaning under him and Axel can’t help himself anymore. He pulls back and aligns himself with the blonde. 

The warm, tight heat of Roxas is something that Axel had not even realised he had been missing. He tries to slow himself to allow the boy to adjust but he can’t. It’s been too long. He finds a quick pace, the cries and moans from the boy below him all the encouragement he needs. He pulls Roxas’ left leg up to rest on his shoulder as he quickens his pace. His hands gripping the blonde’s hips tightly as he continues to thrust into him. Roxas can’t help the gasps and moans escaping him as the red head continues to pound into him, relishing in the pain, in the feeling. He raises himself to attach his lips to Axel’s throat, biting and sucking as he feels Axel’s pace quicken to the point of being eratic. The red head takes his leg from his shoulder before grabbing Roxas’ wrists and pinning them above his head as he continues to push himself inside of the boy. Roxas cries out as he releases onto the two mens stomachs. The tightening from Roxas’ climax pushing Axel over the edge as he pushes himself harder and deeper into the blonde, allowing himself to be overcome by the pleasure he’s feeling.

Axel rolls off of Roxas, throwing the blonde his pants as he gathers his own clothing.  
“So, are you coming back or not?” He asks tersely, not entirely wanting to know what the boy’s response will be. The blonde looks up at him, tilting his head as if Axel just asked him if an elephant can give birth to a monkey.  
“What do you think, Axel?” The boy asks, Axel feels his non existent heart sink at Roxas’ words, of course he would never come back with him. How could he be so stupid as to think he meant anything to the boy. Roxas notices the dark look passing across Axel’s face and quickly stands, bringing his hands up into the red head’s hair, tugging so that the man must look at him. “I’m coming with you, silly.” He giggles as he places a kiss to the red head’s lips. Sometimes you make stupid decisions, and sometimes the people you love will always be there to bring you back.


End file.
